


Angelic

by faerierequiem



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, catch me looking up what the parts of a gun are called because i have no idea lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierequiem/pseuds/faerierequiem
Summary: The man pressed his lips to the end of Roberto's gun and paused, as if he were waiting for something.Roberto did not move.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Roberto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Angelic

Roberto accomplished the task without any issues. Three days of tailing the target (a rising leftist politician) around Berlin had Roberto quickly familiarized with his strict, repetitive daily routine. After work, the man liked to have dinner at a modest French restaurant. Roberto waited for him to finish his meal before following the man through the dark on his way home. It had been easy to finish the job in a far off corner of a nearby park and even easier to make the walk back to his hotel. It wasn’t the nicest one he’d ever stayed at. The place was obnoxiously decorated and his room was too small and smelled faintly of dust, but he would be leaving in the morning, so it wouldn’t matter for long.

He didn’t sense him at first. Roberto had closed the door and was loosening his tie before he recognized the feeling of being watched.

There was a young man sitting at the end of his bed, one leg crossed over the other.

Roberto had his gun up in an instant. Surprise or terror did not appear in the man’s expression. In fact, there was no visible reaction from him at all as he stared up at Roberto, seemingly unaware of the gun pointed directly at his face. Roberto did a quick recalculation of how the day had gone. He was sure that he hadn’t made any mistakes. None. Or maybe he couldn’t remember properly because of the uneasiness that was beginning to creep up his spine. He stared back at the man. Why hadn’t he noticed him? He was sitting in plain sight. Roberto should have seen him as soon as he walked in.

It was as if he had materialized from thin air.

Too many questions spun around in his head. Somehow he managed to pick one to settle on. “What do you want?”

The man continued to watch him in silence. He wore a dark suit that was without any wrinkles or uncleanliness and one of his hands moved up to reach underneath his jacket. He pulled out a pistol. Roberto would’ve immediately pressed his trigger at the sight of it if it had not been for the way the man kept his eyes on him throughout the entire process, stilling him. Roberto was being slowed by those eyes. There was nothing and everything in them. Before his thoughts could turn into action, the man had thrown his pistol off to the side of the room. He leaned forward.

Roberto faintly registered the sound of a gust of wind against the window. His heart was pounding louder in his ears. The man pressed his lips to the end of his gun and paused, as if he were waiting for something. Roberto did not move.

After a moment, the man’s mouth curved into a faint smile. The corners turned up so minisculely that it almost would’ve been unnoticeable if Roberto hadn’t been paying attention, but he did. Something took root in him. He was close to forgetting himself, his focus narrowed down on this man before him with his mouth pressed to his muzzle, his eyes gazing up into his, not turning away for even a second. Roberto was having difficulty trying to tell if they were gray or blue. The opportunity to figure it out dropped away as the man lowered his stare, his pale eyelashes obscuring the color, and a breath fell from Roberto as the man’s tongue slipped out from between his lips.

He watched as the man ran his tongue along the length of the barrel, a long, slow lick that left the gun glistening with spit and arousal flaring to life in Roberto’s groin. He grunted. He wasn’t sure if it was that sound or the way his hand was starting to tremble that stopped the man, his tongue centimeters away from Roberto’s fingers.

A flinch rippled through him as those eyes met his once again. This time, there was no mistaking the cold blue, layered on top of a sharp stare that had his gun falling out from his hand.

Roberto was unable to move, frozen as the man, his legs uncrossing and spreading, leaned down to pick up the gun. The gun was placed back into his hand and that hand directed near his hardening cock.

The man sat upright and observed him. As expected, he showed no emotion, but he must have been pleased with something, because he smiled, opened his mouth, and pointed at it.

There was no clarification needed. Roberto moved forward, stood between the man’s knees, leveled his gun with his lips, and perhaps a bit too eagerly, pressed the barrel into the waiting mouth, resting it on top of the man’s lolling tongue. His cock twitched, begging for release, and Roberto half-thought about freeing it from his pants, aware that it was beginning to leak with precum. That resulted in nothing as he felt the man move his finger from the trigger guard and onto the trigger. He groaned despite himself, understanding. It looked like the man was close to laughing. His face was so pretty. As delicate as a girl’s. Roberto ran his free hand through the blonde hair. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

He moved the gun forward as far as it could go. There was something satisfying about the way the barrel disappeared into the heat of the man’s mouth and how wet it looked when he would pull it back out. He swallowed, steadied his hand, and placed the muzzle to the tip of the man’s tongue. “Lick it,” he ordered, and the man obeyed, swirling his tongue around the tip and going at the bottom with strong, even licks. Roberto’s cock strained against his clothes, swollen to its full length, and he turned to unzip his pants, shoving the gun back into the man’s mouth as he did so.

The sight that greeted him when he turned back around was glorious. A faint red had begun to appear across the man’s cheeks, highly noticeable against the paleness of his soft skin. A single trail of saliva ran from one corner of his mouth down to his jaw. His eyes were lowered, half-closed by heavy lids, and a heated pride stirred in Roberto when he realized that the man was looking at his cock. He quickened the hand that he had thrusting along it. Most importantly of all, he had pushed the gun into the man’s mouth even farther than he had before, so that the trigger guard no longer flattened against the man’s bottom lip; instead, it had gone inside his mouth with most of the barrel. The muzzle had to be touching the back of his throat. The thought drove Roberto wild.

Inquisitively, he nudged the gun forward even more. He felt the man’s breaths against his fingers, hot and heavy and rapid as if he were running out of air, but he did not struggle. Roberto smiled. “Just who are you?”

The man closed his eyes, let out a quiet moan, and wrapped his hands over Roberto’s on the gun. That was it. He slowed the hand that he had on his cock to fewer and fewer strokes as he came, his semen splattering across the skin of the man’s face and over the strands of his hair, until he looked like an angel who had been caught in the aftermath of a storm, marked with milky drops of rain that had Roberto mesmerized. He pulled the gun out from his mouth, dropped it onto the bed, and began to wipe the man’s face clean with his sleeve. It felt wrong not to do so.

The man’s voice was soft and melodic. “Would you care to join me for some hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something smutty with guns, but had no idea who to write that fic about. until johan and roberto came along and fit the bill, that is ;)
> 
> specifically i had this image in my head of someone licking up the barrel of a gun while locking eyes with the person holding said gun, but that didn't even happen in here since johan was looking away when he did that *shakes fist at myself* you had one job.
> 
> oh well, on a serious note: i'm genuinely very happy with how this turned out and hope you liked the result as well. comments and kudos will always be appreciated. thank you in advance! <3


End file.
